


Legally Lance

by lilydarling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I LOVE THIS IDEA, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Law School AU, M/M, allura is warner even though i love her, guys after tagging this i realized literally everyone ships klance, keith is the best example of emmett ever, klance, legally blond au, literally the best idea I've ever had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: "So, your ex broke up with you when you planned to propose?""Pretty Much.""And you decided to try and get her back by coming to Harvard Law School?""Yep.""Are you an absolute idiot?" Keith shouted.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I got this brilliant idea today and I've never been more excited to write anything in my entire life. This will have more romantic stuff than Legally Blonde, but it will also have quite the storyline. Klance of course will be endgame. Klance is always endgame.

Lance had been waiting for this night ever since Allura invited him out about a week ago. The two of them had been dating all throughout college, and Lance was planning to propose that night. He decided it was finally the time, as the two of them made the most perfect couple throughout UCLA. They were destined to be together.

When he came to pick her up, she had looked stunning as usual. He greeted her with a kiss and took her to the restaurant of where their first date was. Allura's smile brightened when she saw where he had taken her.

"I'm so glad you came here tonight," Allura smiled softly at him, "I think it's time we talk about the future."

Lance's heart did a flip over those words. He knew that she would be thrilled when he pulled out the ring. She would jump in his arms and they would live happily ever after and have three children--

"Lance? Are you listening?" Allura asked. This snapped Lance out of his daze.

"Yes, I agree. It is time to talk about our future." Lance grinned. He was so excited and his palms were sweating. This was going to be the best night of his life.

"So, you know that I have been planning my future for a while," Allura smiled, grabbing Lance's hand, "You know, to go to law school and have kids and become a senator at the age of 30."

"Mmm-hmm," Lance sighed dreamily.

"That's why I think it's time to break up."

Lance's entire world stopped turning right in that moment. 

"You-you're breaking up with me?" Lance asked, voice shaking. Allura nodded. 

"I'm going to Harvard, Lance. It's time. I need to be a senator by the time I'm thirty."

"I-I thought-I was going to propose." 

"Oh." Allura sighed, "I, um, well I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Lance said. "I'll take you home."

**************************

"She WHAT?" Hunk asked. Lance nodded.

"I need to get her back. Can you believe it? She doesn't think I'm serious! I'm seriously in love with her."

"I don't think that's what she meant." Pidge snorted. Hunk shot her a look. 

"She's going to Harvard. I have to go to Harvard."

"Uhhh....." Hunk shot Pidge a confused glance, who shrugged.

"If I go to Harvard, she will see that I'm serious and then she will take me back!"

"Lance, are you really sure that's a good idea?" Pidge asked.

"It's the only way." Lance grinned. "I have to do this."

"Well, I mean you have a 4.0 so I mean that's something, but of course it's in sport merchandising." Hunk said.

"So?" Lance shot him a look.

"Well, if you really want to do this, I'm here to support you, but you'll need at least a 170 on your LSAT." Hunk shrugged.

"How do you know all this?" Lance raised his eyebrows.

"I do my research. Remember, I want to be an admissions counselor," he grinned. "But we better get studying."

********

It took Lance a lot of missed frat parties to get to the point where he was getting 170 or above on his LSAT tests. When he took the actual test, he felt that he was finally getting it. He had confidence in himself the whole time.

"How was it?" Hunk asked when he came out. Lance gave a small smile.

"I think it went really well."

*****

Lance ended up getting a 176 on his LSAT, which made him super happy. He ended up sending a video of him shirtless as his college application essay, thinking it would be unique. And not to mention, some girls (or guys) might see his good body and he could find someone to help make Allura jealous. He didn't want anyone else, obviously, it's why he was here.

He received his acceptance letter to Harvard and celebrated with Hunk and Pidge possibly too much. He knew he had their support, which made him happy. They told him that he definitely was going to win his woman back.

On his first day of Harvard, he sat there bored to tears as they were in a group of people who were probably the weirdest he'd ever met. He looked around, trying to find any sign of Allura. No luck.

Suddenly, he got up. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, knowing that Allura was going to love looking at his hot body in this shirt. It had always been one of her favorites on him.

He ended up knocking into someone since he wasn't paying attention. "Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Lance said. The boy he ran into sat up and looked at him. He was...okay, whoa, really attractive. He was probably staring for too long, as the other boy's cheeks began to get flushed.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Lance." Lance stuck his hand out. It wouldn't hurt to make some friends, especially if they were as good looking as this guy.

"Keith." The other boy said hesitantly, but nonetheless with a small smile. From the corner of his eyes he caught Allura walking and he quickly stood up.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Bye Keith!" Lance waved. 

"Lance?" Allura asked, after seeing him run up to her.

"Oh, Allura," Lance smiled confidently, "I forgot you go here."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets kicked out of class, and we meet Lotor, Allura's new boyfriend. OH and another Klance interaction. And meeting Shiro at the gym. So, yeah, lots of stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!
> 
> I had too much fun writing the first chapter so I thought "let's write another right now".
> 
> So I did.

Lance was making googly eyes at Allura the entire class period. He couldn't believe he had class with her. This made everything way easier! He could easily win her back. All he had to do was---wait, who was that guy sitting next to her? Why was he so close to her? He was holding her hand! Who did he think--?

"Lance McClain," the professor, Dr. Smith, said, snapping Lance out of his daydreaming daze. 

"Hmm?" Lance replied half-heartedly. The class chuckled.

"Would you mind summarizing last night's reading for us?"

"Psh, who assigns reading for the first day of class?" Lance chuckled. Bad move. 

"Lotor," Dr. Smith looked at the boy sitting next to Allura, "If you held a proud position teaching at Harvard University and your student insulted you by not only not doing the reading, but also being smug about it? Would you let him stay?"

"No, I'd kick him out," Lotor replied, giving Lance a blank look. Lance's mouth closed in shock.

"Well, you heard your classmate." Dr. Smith gave him a look, pointing toward the door. Lance couldn't even speak, but he took his books and walked out, just in shock at the entire event.

"Whoa," Lance heard a voice, "You're the boy who slammed into me earlier!"

Lance turned around to see the beautiful boy, Keith, from earlier that day. His heart did a quick flutter, but he also felt tearful, knowing that Allura was probably dating this Lotor kid, and Lance couldn't believe that he was not only losing the girl he loved, but everything was just kind of falling apart.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked, his face falling at the obvious pained expression on Lance's face.

"I came all the way to Harvard!" Lance gritted through his teeth.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

"No! You don't understand! I didn't want to come here!" Lance yelled. "I wanted to win Allura back." he mumbled.

"Wait, wait?" Keith asked.

"Allura. She was my girlfriend at one point. She dumped me to come here because I wasn't 'serious' enough for her when I was planning on proposing to her. That's why I came here. To win her back."

"Wait a minute. So your ex broke up with you when you planned to propose?"

"Pretty much." 

"And you decided to come to Harvard Law School to win her back?"

"Yep."

"Are you an absolute idiot?" Keith shouted. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Keith busted out into laughter, earning a glare from Lance.

"Excuse you." He said, "Rude."

"I-I'm sorry," Keith muttered through laughter. "Why would you spend so much money coming to Harvard Law School to chase a boy? Jesus Christ, did your parents pay for this?"

"Um." Lance said, avoiding the question.

"Oh my God, they did, didn't they? Holy fucking shit."

"UM." Lance replied.

"I'm sorry, but that is the funniest and most privileged thing I have heard in my entire life." Keith said. "Have you had everything handed to you your entire life?"

"No, clearly not," Lance rolled his eyes, "Allura won't take me back so."

"You have clearly never dealt with real problems." Keith grinned.

"You're an asshole," Lance said, "I have problems! Just because you have like some chip on your shoulder or some shit."

"Yeah, you could say that," Keith said. "I was an orphan and I paved my way here by working my ass off. I got a shit ton of scholarships and I told my adoptive mother I'd make her proud. So yeah. I have been working for this my entire life."

"Wow," Lance said. "That-that's really..."

"What? Pathetic?"

"I was going to say impressive," Lance sighed, "I've actually never had to work that hard in my life. I kind of admire that."

Keith blushed. "Well, what can I say? Being gay and poor have never been easy."

"I didn't know you were gay," Lance gave him a small smile, "I'm actually bisexual."

"Really?" Keith asked, "I actually never would have guessed that."

"Well, the ladies and the guys both deserve equal opportunities to get with this," he gestured toward himself, causing Keith to laugh, "Anyways, I better go to get some coffee tonight. Wanna come?"

"I have studying to do. You know, you should probably study too."

"I will. Just not tonight. See you then!" Lance gave him a small wave

"See you." Keith waved back, feeling his heart skip a beat.

**********

"I always come here when I need help. And I need help." Lance slumped at the counter of the closest coffee shop.

"You know, usually I'm here to serve coffee, so lucky for you I'm on my break and can talk to you. Do you need to rant?" the barista standing next to him asked.

"YES!" Lance sighed, "So, Allura is this girl I've been dating since literally forever."

"Congratulations." He gave him a small smile. Lance looked at his name tag. Shiro.

"No, Shiro, not congratulations!" Lance slammed his fist, causing Shiro to jump slightly. "She dumped me to go to Harvard. Now I'm at Harvard, and she's got some other man. And that man is a complete dick! He got me kicked out of class today!"

"Yeesh," Shiro scratched the back of his neck.

"And then there's this guy, Keith, who seems like a really good guy and he's really attractive-I'm bisexual by the way-and he totally laughs at me for coming to Harvard to chase down some girl."

"Okay, what's your name?" Shiro asked.

"Lance."

"Well, Lance, I'm positive you can win her back if you want to."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"Well, you look like you stepped out of an Abercrombie & Fitch magazine. Some guys, most guys, are not that lucky. Like me for example. I get your bisexuality, by the way, I'm gay. And then there's this guy that comes to deliver our coffee and stuff, and he is like super hot, but me, knowing I'm not near as good-looking. I freeze up. So, yeah. Allura is going to take you back, I'm sure of it. If guys like you can't find love, there's no hope for the rest of us."

"What do you mean? You're not bad."

"Well, not bad is not exactly--"

"Well, you're attractive. You're not really my type but I can definitely see you having a chance with this delivery dude."

"Oh, you don't mean that." Shiro glanced away nervously.

"I do though! You just need more confidence. Talk to him." Lance encouraged, "Unfortunately, I have to go get some beauty sleep, but I really think you can get your guy if you just get some confidence." Lance got up, giving his new friend Shiro a nice wave. 

Lance just hoped Shiro was right.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to Keith for advice. Keith gives him the cold, hard truth.
> 
> Also, there's a surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hilarious actually. At least for me. Because I have two moods. Lance in this chapter and Keith in this chapter. So enjoy!

Keith was in most of Lance's classes. Not to mention, he was the one who was acing everything. Lance just didn't get it. How could someone be that smart?

If he was that smart, would it be possible to win Allura back?

That thought alone is what prompted Lance to find Keith after class one day, even though the two of them hadn't talked for a couple of weeks now. Lance just knew that desperate times called for desperate measures. In this case, that meant swallowing his pride and asking for help.

"Keith," Lance tapped the other guy on the shoulder. He turned around to face Lance with a small smile and his hair flopping in his face. Holy shit, Lance thought, He IS hot. How come I've never noticed this before?

Keith's eyes crinkled, "Yes? Lance, right?"

Okay, OUCH. Just when Lance was thinking he was hot.

"I need your help," Lance sighed.

"What? I can't help you win back your ex-girlfriend. She seems to be happy with that other guy." Keith frowns and goes to turn away.

"No," Lance swallowed the lump in his throat, "I need your help with succeeding. I need to do better and you seem to be the shining star in every class. Please, Keith. I'm begging you."

Keith hesitated before saying, "Okay. Why not?"

********

"First off," Keith said, while the two were walking to Lance's room "I don't spend hours at the gym. I spend most of my time studying."

"I don't spend hours," Lance rolled his eyes. Keith gave him a look and Lance sighed in defeat.

"Anyways, your room looks like you're a living Ken doll," Keith said once Lance opened the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance pouted.

"Well first off," Keith picked up a small jar and looked at the label, "Men's hair putty, what the fuck?"

"That's my hair clay! It's how my hair looks so good!" Lance frowned.

"Do you need that? Really?" Keith gave him a look. Lance's shoulders slumped and he let out a dramatic sigh.

"I guess not."

"Good. Now, where even are your textbooks?" Keith looked around.

"Uh, let me look." Lance began frantically looking around his room for his textbooks. Keith laughed.

"What?" 

"Oh, I don't know. We've been in class for a month and you don't even know where your textbook is?" Keith crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I found it!" Lance help up a thick book, blowing the dust off of it.

"I see it's well-used," Keith rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Shut up," Lance gave him a sharp look, breaking a smile. 

"Well, we better get to work." 

********

"How did I do?" Lance bit on his thumbnail, giving his paper over to Keith to look over.

"At this rate, you'll probably pass at the bottom half of your class." Keith tapped him on the shoulder.

"What? I don't want to pass at the bottom half." Lance frowned.

"Then you might want to consider passing on your Thanksgiving break trip you keep telling me about."

"B-but Hunk and Pidge-"

"Will understand and have fun without you. C'mon, do you really think you'll get any smarter by tanning in Thailand?"

"No," Lance frowned. Allura at that point walked through the door and Lance lit up.

"Hey," she came up to Lance, "Have you seen Lotor anywhere? We need to get going if we want to see my family this Thanksgiving." 

Lance's frown got really deep, "Uh, no. Uh, have fun."

"Thanks," Allura gave him a small smile and walked off.

Keith laughed from beside him.

"Have you noticed that every time Allura walks through the door your IQ goes down to 40?" 

"Huh?" Lance snapped out of it.

"You get stupider every time you see Allura!" Keith rolled his eyes. "Maybe, you should consider doing this for yourself and not to impress a girl."

Busted.

"Y-You're right," Lance said, "I want to do this to make myself proud. Let's keep studying. Forget Thailand! We have more important matters!" Lance shouted and stuck his nose into his book.

Keith chuckled, "There you go."

************

When Christmas break happened, Dr. Smith had asked Lance to apply for his internship, and Lance did. Lance and Keith actually stayed at school over break and studied together. 

Keith began to feel his heart do backflips when Lance was around, a feeling he did not expect when he first started working with him. The way Lance's face lit up though at everything he was passionate about made his heart melt.

Keith had also signed up for the internship and the two of them made their way over to the list where the internship was posted. Lance was shaking and he could tell Keith was as well. 

As soon as they got to the list, Allura and Lotor had yelled out, "I got it!", making Lance roll his eyes.

Lance felt that there was no hope he would get it. He knew Keith would, as Keith was literally the smartest person he'd ever met. Not to mention the handsomest, and the nicest---

"Lance," Keith smiled brightly, as if he couldn't even fight it, "Are you going to look at the list? "

Lance took a deep breath in, his entire chest shaking.

Keith's name was first. Then Allura's. Then Lotor's. Then

"I GOT THE INTERNSHIP!" Lance yelled. He turned to Keith, his eyes brimming with tears, "I got the internship! Oh my God, I can't believe I got it."

Keith chuckled adoringly when he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. It was short but sweet and enough to make Keith weak in the knees.

Lance pulled back, leaning their foreheads together before whispering, "Thank you."

Keith knew in that moment that he was in way too deep. 

Lance knew in that moment that Allura was nothing compared to Keith.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance avoid talking. They also go shopping together.
> 
> Lance also teaches Shiro how to win the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THE BEND AND SNAP SCENE BEFORE I WROTE THIS ENTIRE FAN FICTION AND IM REWRITING IT BECAUSE IT MAKES ME LAUGH SO HARD SHIRO IS THE ULTIMATE GAY BENDING AND SNAPPING FOR ADAM HOLY SHIT I CANT BREATHE

Keith didn't bring up the kiss.

Lance didn't bring up the kiss.

As a matter of fact, their friendship resumed as normal. Well, normal, except for Lance staring at Keith's ass at random times and looking deep into Keith's eyes, and--

"Lance..." Keith sighed.

"That's hot," Lance mumbled, not noticing that Keith was trying to get his attention. 

Keith's face flushed, "Lance!"

"Wh-what?" Lance snapped out of his daze, cheeks flushing at Keith's adorable, adorable face.

"Didn't you say at the end of this study session you were going to take me shopping? For the internship?" Keith asked. Lance immediately perked up.

"YES! Oh my God, Keith, this is so exciting. But afterwards, we have to see my friend Shiro. But yes, I'll take you shopping. Oh my God, let's go!" Lance grabbed Keith's hand, both of them turning red at the contact, and practically ran for the mall.

*****************

"What is that horrendous smell?" Keith wrinkled his face when they stepped into an Abercrombie and Fitch store. 

"That would be the tremendous amount of perfume and cologne that they spray all over this store," Lance said without skipping a beat, "I don't even notice it any more."

"How?" Keith asked. Lance was gaping at a button down shirt and handed it to Keith.

"What is this? Why did you give it to me?" Keith asked.

"Go try it on."

"It smells like frat boy."

"Try. It. On."

"How do you even know my size?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

Lance looked him up and down, "Definitely small."

"I'll have you know---"

"Try it on, Keith Kogane. Go!"

Keith muttered curses to himself and went to the dressing room with the shirt and also a pair of khakis that Lance ended up handing him right before he left. Lance chuckled to himself. He had no idea such an adorable guy could be so stubborn, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it endearing. He found everything about Keith endearing.

"I look like a douche," Lance heard Keith from behind him. Lance turned around to face the other boy, and his jaw almost dropped to the floor at the sight.

Damn, Keith was HOT.

"I-uh-I-um-uh-er--"

"That good, huh?" Keith chuckled softly, looking back in the mirror, "I'd be lying if I said I hated it."

"I definitely think you should get it. Hell, I'll get it for you. Just get it. Please."

Keith could not stop the roaring laughter from that remark. It was hilarious to find Lance drooling over him, but he'd be lying to say it didn't make his heart happy. He knew at that moment, with Lance's adorable pout, that he was absolutely in love with this boy.

*****

"Why the hell did we spend $578.92?" Keith said incredulously.

"Abercrombie is expensive," Lance shrugged like it was no big deal, "And I didn't mind buying it for you. You deserve it after all you've done for me."

"Okay, fine," Keith smiled, "So who is this Shiro dude? And why are we going to see him?"

"Shiro is my friend who works at this coffee shop." Lance grinned, "And we're going to help him impress a man."

Keith gulped. He'd never even talked to Lance to see if he liked dudes. Or maybe Lance liked Shiro. Oh God. What if--?

"C'mon, Keith, let's go."

******

Shiro sat in the coffee shop making orders when Lance came in holding another guy's hand. Shiro raised a surprised eyebrow. He thought Lance had been pining after some girl trying to get her back, but things must have changed.

"Hiya, Shiro," Lance smiled at his friend, "This is my buddy, Keith." Keith's cheeks flushed. Clearly, they were more than buddies. 

"Hi," Keith looked down. Lance gasped audibly.

"Keith, are you finding Shiro attractive? I thought you only had the hots for me!" Lance put his hand to his chest faking hurt. Shiro chuckled softly, "Plus, we're here on a mission. We're getting Shiro his man!"

"What?" Shiro's eyes got wide, "What do you mean? I mean, Adam's not even bringing the mail for a while, and uh--"

"Exactly! That's why we've got to talk about confidence now." Lance grinned. 

"I have no idea what he has in mind by the way," Keith sighed. Shiro laughed.

"Listen, Lance, I appreciate the good thoughts and that you're trying to help. But Adam is a dreamboat, and I will never measure up," Shiro sighed. Lance stood up to his feet.

"NONSENSE! Do you know how a man like me has managed to capture all the guys and ladies?" Lance grinned wickedly. Keith smiled to himself, realizing Lance just admitted he was bi. 

"You're actually attractive?" Shiro guessed. 

Lance shook his head, "I am, but so are you. So is Keith," Keith blushed, "It's a simple plan. You have to let them watch you walk away and then you bend," Lance bent down to the floor, shaking his ass slightly, "and snap!" he popped right back up once they got a good look at his ass, "It works every time!"

"I thought that was a girl thing," Keith laughed.

"Nonsense! This always works. Always." Lance winked at Keith, causing another flush to rise to his cheeks. "C'mon Keith, show Shiro how it's done!"

"Uh-I don't know--"

"Nonsense. All you gotta do is bend and snap. C'mon Keith. I know you can. I've seen you!" Lance shouted dramatically. Keith rolled his eyes and attempted to do what Lance had just done, earning a whistle from Lance and a loud laugh from Shiro. "See? It works every time."

"I don't think this is going to work, but I'm desperate so it wouldn't hurt to try," Shiro laughed, walking over to where the other two were.

"That's the spirit, Shiro! C'mon, do it!" Lance cheered. Shiro did the movement swiftly, earning a "Damn," from some guy behind him. It may had not have been Adam, but it sure did get Shiro's spirits rolling.

"Package for Shiro?" a guy called from the door. Shiro flushed and Lance nudged him saying, "Now is your time!"

"Sign here, please," Adam said. Lance could see both of them blush, knowing they both had feelings for each other in that moment.

"Oops, I dropped the pen," Shiro sighed, leaning down to the floor and repeating the movement that Lance had just shown him. He didn't expect to hit Adam right in the head and cause him to pass out though.

"We gotta go!" Lance whispered, grabbing Keith's hand, though he knew his work was done.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internship begins and Lance feels too stupid...also he bonds with Lotor...also it doesn't help that the person in trouble is literally his idol, Nyma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided at what part I'll cut off this chapter, but I really wish I had made "Dr. Smith" into "Nyma", but of course I thought of this way too late. So I made Nyma the suspected murderer. 
> 
> But Keith is my precious in this part.
> 
> I love me a Keith in love with Lance.
> 
> Oh wait, that's literally canon Keith.
> 
> I'll stop now.
> 
> And thank you for the comments <3\. I try to reply to every comment and seeing your guys's reactions actually caused me to stop crying about things and get back to writing so thank you so much.

"The trial is about a girl who is accused of murdering her husband. Her daughter heard the gun shot while in the shower and went to find her father dead with her mother's hands covered in blood. It looks very obvious that she is guilty." Dr. Smith looked at all of the interns sternly.

"What is the client's name?" Allura asked, clearly taking notes next to Lotor.

"Nyma -"

Dr. Smith was cut out by a loud laugh from Lance, who was laughing so hard that he was falling over onto Keith, who was sitting next to him. They had been holding hands under the table, and this laughter caused Keith to give Lance's hand a warning squeeze.

"Mr. McClain, what is so funny?" Dr. Smith pulled down his glasses, giving Lance a stern look.

"Nyma? Murder her husband? Not likely." Lance sighed. Keith gave him a look. "What? I know Nyma. I don't even need the last name to know I know her. She's a childhood friend, and the guy she married was also a childhood friend. She's been in love with him since she was five." Lance crossed his arms, "There is no way that is true."

Nobody looked amused. Nobody even looked like they took Lance seriously. Lance frowned and looked down at his feet.

"Mr. McClain, when you can make a comment helpful to this case, let me know."

*******

"Everybody hates me," Lance put his head in his hands, "You probably even hate me."

"I do NOT hate you," Keith put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Neither does anyone else. Well, maybe Lotor and Allura. But who cares what they think?" Keith chuckled, before realizing his mistake. Lance had come to Harvard for Allura. It was likely that-

"I don't." Lance chuckled.

"Wait, really?" Keith gaped at him.

"Duh," Lance rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I still care about Allura after all of this? She's the LAST thing on my mind."

Keith looked at him incredulously, hope filling his heart and a blush rising to his cheeks as Lance squeezed his hand assuringly.

They didn't know when they'd started holding hands and they hadn't bothered to talk about it. It was just something they did ever since Lance had miraculously kissed Keith. People hadn't asked them about it, and they were glad. They did not quite have a status.

"So, what should I do?" Lance asked. 

"You said you know Nyma from childhood, right?" Keith asked. Lance nodded. "Maybe meet up with her for lunch. Ask her about it. If you get some information from her side, you may have some concrete evidence that she is innocent."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Lance bit his lip. Keith chuckled softly.

"Lance, I can promise you that you are not crazy."

***********************

Lance met up with Nyma that afternoon for coffee at Shiro's place. He didn't get a chance to talk to Shiro, but he sure did notice something different when Adam came in about the way the two of them behaved.

"Lance, it's so good to see you!" Nyma snapped his attention away from Shiro. 

"I'm surprised you're not in jail," Lance laughed. Nyma gave him a sharp look.

"I mean, yeah, they think it's me, but they decided they'd give me a chance to prove myself innocent before locking me up." Nyma glared.

"Well, did you know I'm helping defend you?" Lance raised an eyebrow. Nyma's jaw dropped.

"Oh, no. I'm fucked."

"NYMA!"

"Sorry, I should be supportive. Just please hear me out. I can promise you it wasn't me." Nyma bit her lip anxiously.

"I know, Nyma. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met with you."

"I can prove it, but I'm scared to admit how."

"Well, any evidence that helps your case is a good thing." Lance smiled assuringly.

"You don't understand. I ruined my reputation!" Nyma cried.

"What do you mean? You're a famous fitness model! What could possibly-"

"I got a liposuction!" Nyma whisper-shouted. 

"Huh?" Lance asked, clearly not hearing her.

"I GOT A LIPOSUCTION!" She yelled out. The shop went silent.

"Shit, I gotta go. Thanks for the coffee, Lance." she ran out the door, leaving Lance on his own.

Shiro approached him. "Who's that girl? What happened to Keith?"

"Oh trust me, nobody could replace Keith," Lance said, "She's an old friend who just needs my help."

*****************

Keith really wished he could talk to Lance about how they've been behaving around each other lately. The way Lance looked at him, the way Lance smiled, everything about Lance.

Keith was madly in love with Lance.

He never thought this would happen. When he first met Lance, Lance had been an absolute mess who Keith wanted nothing to do with. He only had helped Lance because he was flattered that someone would come to HIM to get help. Over time, of course, their relationship had developed.

Keith had loved being friends with Lance. Lance was funny and charming. He had the most beautiful smile when he got passionate about something. The way he looked at Keith like Keith was an inspiration to him made Keith's heart flutter. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him on the forehead and cradle him in his arms.

"So guess what?" Lance busted in his room. Keith felt his cheeks flush, a familiar feeling whenever Lance was around these days. He couldn't believe Allura had dumped someone this amazing.

"Let me guess, you talked to Nyma," Keith smiled.

"I talked to Nyma!" Lance shouted, "And she's definitely innocent. You can't tell anyone this, but she was getting a liposuction right before the murder even happened!"

"You've got to tell Dr. Smith!" Keith pulled Lance into a hug.

"I-I can't." Lance frowned.

"Are you serious? This could save her!" 

"She asked me not to tell anyone." Lance whispered.

"Then why did you tell me?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"B-Because! I trust you!" Lance said.

"Okay," Keith sighed, "But you do realize you could save her?"

"She wouldn't want me to save her that way." Lance said, "Trust me."

"If you're sure. Her secret is safe with me." Keith smiled.

"Thank you," Lance let out a sigh of relief.

**************************

When Lance walked out of Keith's room, he spent about five minutes wishing he had kissed him again. Keith's lips were all Lance had thought about ever since he had kissed them the first time.

Unfortunately for Lance, though, he heard someone crying in the hallway.

Lance looked over to see Lotor sobbing.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Lotor wiped his tears, "Why are you talking to me anyway? I've been a total dick to you."

"I do have a little bit of a heart," Lance chuckled softly. "What's wrong? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." Lotor sighed, "Allura was just kind of being a bitch."

"Oh, I know what that's like," Lance puffed in his cheeks.

"You're so lucky to be done with her," Lotor said.

"You know you don't have to be with her," Lance suggested.

"I know," Lotor sighed, "Just, thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Lance gave him a smile.  
*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the court case part one. Enjoy!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a genius, Keith is lovestruck, Coran is gay, and Dr. Smith is a pedophile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this fan fiction is almost done and yes I will be beginning another one soon. It will be a Voltron prompt a day (with either Lance/Keith or Shiro/Adam as the focus) and all of the prompts will be inspired by beloved vines. I can't wait to write it. It will be written for the month of October as a way to celebrate Halloween. You're welcome!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the last two or three chapters we have left. I can't wait for my babies to get together and the precious epilogue(s).
> 
> And YES Coran is the Gay or European guy. ITS FOR THE SAKE OF THE FIC ROLL WITH IT

The first day of court was going and still nobody was taking Lance seriously at all, mostly because he wouldn't tell them about Nyma's liposuction. Lance wanted to be a good person, but apparently Dr. Smith was right about lawyers having to be sharks.

But the moment it walked through the door, Lance saw his chance. 

"That's the guy that Nyma was having an affair with that her husband found out about," Keith nudged Lance. Lance took one glance at the guy and busted out in laughter.

"Mr. McClain, this is no laughing matter," Dr. Smith frowned.

"That guy is GAY!" Lance said. Everyone gave him a look. "Look, I would know. Keith would know. That guy is clearly a homosexual. My gaydar can smell it from a mile away."

"He's right," Keith scratched his neck.

"Easy for you to say," Allura rolled her eyes, "You're trying to impress him."

"Keith's gay, you dumb bimbo," Lance snapped, "And I'm bi. I think our gaydar is obviously a lot better than yours."

"He's probably just...really European," Lotor said.

"I doubt that. Look at that mouth. That mouth has definitely sucked some dick," Lance pointed out. Keith snickered. Allura gave him a sharp look.

"Well, Keith, you will be questioning Coran, so get ready." Dr. Smith tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes, sir," Keith nodded. 

************************

Lance thought the court session took forever that day until Keith had finally gotten to question Coran.

C'mon Keith, Lance thought, Don't let me down.

Dr. Smith doubted what Lance had said earlier, but Lance was determined that Coran was most definitely gay.

Keith was too.

"So you clean the pool at Nyma's house?"

"Yes." Coran replied swiftly.

"And you are having an affair with Nyma?" Keith questioned,

"Yes."

"And your name is?"

"Coran."

"And your boyfriend's name is?" 

"Carlos."

The whole crowd gasped when Coran realized his mistake.

"I thought you said best friend not boyfriend! I'm not gay.." Coran laughed it off.

Suddenly a man from the audience stood up and yelled, "YOU BITCH!"

Coran ran after the man, yelling "Carlos!" and the whole court was in shock.

Lance gave Keith a thankful smile.

Keith winked back at him.

*********************

Later, the group was celebrating when Dr. Smith asked Lance back in his office. They all knew since Lance was the one who had first noticed Coran was gay, this was a time that Dr. Smith was going to congratulate him.

"You have done so well, Lance." Dr. Smith smiled at him, patting at the seat next to him, motioning Lance to sit. 

"Well, thank you," Lance smiled, sitting next to him.

"Tell me Lance," Dr. Smith smiled, getting closer to him only slightly, "Does trusting your gut always get you this far?"

"Wha--?"

"Have you ever been with an older man?" 

Before Lance even had a chance to answer, he felt forceful lips on his. Lance smacked him, getting him off.

"I thought you were smarter than that," Dr. Smith crossed his arms.

"Is this the only reason you gave me the internship?" Lance looked at him teary-eyed, "So you could get in my pants?"

"It's been nice working with you, Lance," Dr. Smith sighed, "You can see your way out."

Lance stood there, shaking, to be met with Allura and Lotor looking at him.

"Is this how you always get what you want?" Allura sneered.

"Allura, shut up," Lotor snapped. Allura stomped off. Lotor looked like he wanted to say something, but turned to follow Allura.

Lance stormed out as fast as he possibly could, his eyes clouding with tears.

"Lance!" Keith shouted, "Lance, what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving," Lance said, "For good."

"Lance, we're winning the case! What are you talking about?" Keith asked.

"Dr. Smith kissed me." Lance wiped his eyes, "He only saw me as potential sex material, not a potential lawyer. And now he fired me. So I have to leave. I'm sorry, Keith." Lance ran out the door.

"Lance, come back!" Keith shouted, and then whispered to himself, "Please. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF THIS CHAPTER MADE ME SCREAM


End file.
